Display devices using organic electroluminescent (EL) elements or liquid crystal elements have been known. Examples of the display device also include a light-emitting device provided with a light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode (LED), and electronic paper performing display with an electrophoretic method or the like.
The organic EL element generally has a structure in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. When voltage is applied to this element, light emission can be obtained from the light-emitting organic compound. With use of such an organic EL element, thin, lightweight, high-contrast, and low-power-consumption display devices can be achieved.
A flexible display device can be obtained by formation of a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a display element such as an organic EL element over a flexible substrate (film).
In a manufacturing method of a flexible display device that is disclosed in Patent Document 1, laser light irradiation is performed on a supporting substrate (a glass substrate) over which a sacrifice layer, a heat-resistant resin layer, and an electronic element are provided in that order, and the heat-resistant resin layer is peeled from the glass substrate.